User blog:ElizaCreststeel/Time to Reckon With Revenge!
Posted by Lady Grace Anderson Dec. 25, 2017, 12:30 p.m. On the twelfth day of Celebration, the Brethren Court gave to you… The Queen Anne's Revenge, More inventory space, Piles of gold, Free candy weapons, Free halloween bones, Double experience, Double ship materials, A new hair color, Merry new ship designs, A very festive hat, Free materials and gold, and an all-new expanded inventory! The journey back from Port Royal towards my beloved mound of ash and sulfur was pleasant for the most part. One of the delightful events so far was listening to the officers aboard my ship speculate about an alleged infiltration in Fort Charles, because the last weekly report intended for Ellison Shaw did not find itself within his grasp. I'd disposed of it after I was done with it, seeing as there was no need to allow the Navy to be lax in their security, as I was leaving the port anyway. The call to arms that was sounded by Edward Graves was set in motion. Pirate ships, fuelled by their thirst for treasure, set to decimate the Company’s fleets, as they attempted to shuttle away the parts of Hollowed Wood’s shrine to one of their bases. It couldn't be Kingshead, because that would make it an obvious target for the pirate ships to intercept their fleet. No, the ships had to be headed to either some off the books base that we have no knowledge about, or the rumoured hideout for the bounty hunters, wherever that may be. I am sure all the good actors in this fight will ensure through any means that the shrine is returned to the woods, as no honest sailor or pilferer would want to see the power of the Watcher spread beyond the limits of the decrepit town. Especially after the pirates went out of their way to rob the town from its skeletal guardians and the ancient entity, limiting the latter's influence, if only for the time being. But the attack on the town had awoken another threat. Jolly Roger seems to have realized that the pirates are very much capable of stopping whatever he had in mind for the Watcher, and has thus seemingly increased his presence in the sea. His ships were involved in a direct skirmish with the Company in the waters outside Kingshead, and some pirates even noticed an unsettling green fog trailing them from afar as they chased after the treasure fleets. I felt a sense of uneasiness knowing this, that these monstrous armies were scavenging the seas for Navy treasure, when I was in a Navy warship. And I was right to feel that way. As I write this letter to my brethren, I must request swift assistance from anyone willing to rescue me from this spit of sand not too many knots away from Padres del Fuego. It should be immediately noticeable to any passerby, as a flaming wreck of timber lights its coast. There are a few Navy soldiers still alive alongside me, but I fear that most of the Navy’s ships may be too preoccupied with guarding Don Victorio’s ship or fending off the undead threat. And even if one does come, I still fear being privy to another shipwreck. It had all happened at turn of twilight, as crimson crawled up the sky with the setting Sun. It was as though this was meant to signify what was heading our way, for the crow’s nest announced that a ship with red sails and black flag was headed in our direction. As the marines were readying themselves for a battle with the approaching pirate ship. I knew for a fact that this was no pirate ship. I was ushered into the deck below the captain’s quarters for my safety, so I couldn't make out much of what happened. Until the ship started to fall apart, that is. The door to the cabin was alight with flames, following which two familiar faces walked right through it. Jumbees. Those monsters from the woods were besieging this warship, and I wasn't about to hesitate for a moment this time. I lobbed a boarding axe at a grinning male one, removing its head from its body. The other jumbee was overpowered by the bewildered Navy guards in the cabin, but ended up being consumed by the conflagration along with their undead opponent. I found myself alone and cornered by the fire as it sought to consume me as well, so I lept right out of the cabin windows into the sea below. I latched myself onto a piece of flotsam, as I watched the Queen Anne's Revenge tear through what was left of the ship. It took the enemy several minutes before they decided that our wreck was not worth their time, as the boarding party returned back to their vessel from the deepest circles of hell. This was most certainly the ship that had only recently terrorised the seas at the behest of Jolly Roger after being retrieved by him. My survival aside, I would insist to any pirate reading this that their ship would not necessarily be safe from the wrath of the Revenge, as she will most certainly begin to target the ones who went after the treasure fleets as well. I would also like someone to inform Edward Teach, if he is alive, that his ship might be better off in his own hands. Category:Blog posts Category:News